In computer networks, a network device may be connected to one or more network devices via two or more links. In some cases, these two or more links may be logically grouped or aggregated together to form an “aggregated bundle.” For example, one or more routers may be connected to an access node via an aggregate bundle of multiple physical links.
Generally, link aggregation may improve bandwidth in comparison to that of a single link, while also providing connection redundancy. That is, aggregation of links into logical bundles may result in an available bandwidth of all of the aggregated links combined. In addition, should one of the links of the aggregated bundle fail, the network device may begin sending traffic to the other network device across the non-failed links of the aggregated bundle, thereby providing redundancy in the form of redundant links for delivery of traffic between two devices. While aggregated bundles may provide for improved bandwidth and redundancy, it is often difficult to schedule traffic to meet specific classes of service, such as the particular classes of service that a service provider may have agreed to provide to its subscribers while also utilizing the increased bandwidth provided by such aggregated bundles.